


The Notorious Pumpkin Pie

by sweetautumnleaves



Series: The Sweetness Of You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec is a lawyer, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Isabelle knows best, M/M, Magnus is shameless, Magnus owns a restaurant, Protective Siblings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shameless Innuendos, happy end, pumpkin pie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: Ever since his little brother died years ago, Alec Lightwood pretty much hates Halloween. So all he wants to do on this day is to be alone and preferably get burrowed in work.So when his sister Isabelle calls, telling him that she desperately needs his help, he changes his routine for once. 
Little did he know that it ends up in him meeting the one man who might bring back his love for Halloween ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pumpkins!
> 
> Guess who is back with a new story? That's right. Me. And of course late as usual. I guess some things will never change. 
> 
> Yes, I know Halloween is pretty much over but I had this idea for a cute and short Malec fic and just couldn't help myself. (Besides, it's not just _that_ halloween-ish for those wondering so you can read it at any given time tbh!) It's actually the first "short" story I have written in years. Wow. I would have uploaded it sooner but I had massive pc problems and the wifi was acting up. That's also the reason why this fic hasn't been beta-read yet. I AM SORRY!  
> I just wanted you guys to read something new from me. Which turned out way longer than planned. And probably way too cheesy and fluffy. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> For those wondering, yes, I will start writing the new chapter of "Caught in the eye of the Storm" soon. I would have done that already but I had a really rough month. Hence, not much writing from me happened. :/
> 
>  
> 
> This fic was written for The Malec Network October challenge: “Halloween”.
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: English is not my mother tongue. And this hasn't been beta-read yet. Please be nice, k?

There were only a handful of days Alec Lightwood hated with a sincere passion. 

Days where he would much rather prefered staying curled up in bed, a thick blanket over his head, shutters down and earplugs in. 

Days he wanted to get over with before they even begun. Like Christmas. His birthday. Or that one day in February where some drunken guy had ran over his baby brother Max, had fled from the accident location afterward, to let Max die on the snowy and ice-cold asphalt. All by himself. When, in fact, Alec should have been with him. 

But he hadn’t been. Because their mother had decided that eight year old Max had been old enough to go to school by himself. She had literally forced Alec to fly to Chicago to attend some stupid, boring and very unnecessary business meeting instead. “Since you will inherit the firm one day, Alec, it is your responsibility to show our clients that you are capable of doing just that.” 

So Alec had done what his parents had told him to do. He had flown to Chicago, had shook a dozen hands of people whose names he had already forgotten a second later, had smiled forcefully and secretly wished that he could have stayed back in New York to have some quality time with Max. Max, who had made him promise to come to his next soccer game before Alec had gotten on that plane.

Because of that, Halloween was another day Alec would simply love to ignore. God, how he loathed that day. Especially since Max had died. His little brother had loved Halloween. So much that it would have kind of annoyed Alec if he hadn’t loved Max so much. Months before that day Max had been ranting about scary costumes and going trick-or-treating with Alec. It had made Alec smile how enthusiastic his baby brother acted when it came to Halloween. Alec may never had been a big Halloween fan himself when he was younger but he loved his brother and his gleaming eyes whenever that time of the year was coming.

Nowadays it was just a stupid holiday that reminded Alec that Max was dead. 

So Alec’s main goal every year was to get through that day. The faster, the better. Which worked best with a lot of work. Alone. At home. Brooding. And grumpy. As his sister Isabelle liked to describe him. “You can’t close yourself off forever, big brother,” she had repeatedly told him a week ago. “We all miss Max. But it’s been five years. You need to get on with your life. Not just existing, living it.” Alec had rolled his eyes, as usual, and had promised his sister halfheartedly that he would do that. Soon. 

Of course Isabelle hadn’t believed him.

Which probably was the reason why she had kind of trapped him this year so that he may or may not have agreed to celebrate Halloween together. 

A circumstance Alec still didn’t get over with. How did that happen? How?

Well, to his defence, it had been a late evening, and he had just came back from the office. Dead tired, but still with a shitload of work he had to look over when Isabelle had called him. Going on about her worrying about him again, her pregnancy, Simon being the adorable and most caring husband (not that Alec had wanted to know _that!_ ) and that his nieces missed him.

Alec had only listened with one ear because he actually was tired. And as much as he loved his little sister, he clearly had wished in that moment that Simon would just have taken away the phone from Isabelle. Or had fed her some pickles so that she’d finally shut up and leave him alone.

She had done that, eventually. But not before telling him that Jasmine and Sarah were looking forward to go trick-or-treating with their uncle. It had taken Alec a second too long to let these words sink into his system. So before he could have said no there was only the busy signal on the other end left. 

“Dammit, Izzy!”

He had really tried to get himself out of this obligation. Not that he didn’t like his six year old nieces. Actually, Alec adored them. And it probably had been too long since his last visit. True. But there was still no way he would go trick-or-treating with them. No freaking way! Especially not when Isabelle had dropped the next bomb on him the following morning, asking, if he already had a costume. 

Disguising himself? Over his dead body!

Exactly what he had told Isabelle. But as always she had simply ignored him. Telling him that she would take care of it.

After that Alec had practically begged his mother to sent him on a business trip. Or just giving him all the current cases to look over. But Maryse had just smiled because of his sudden dedication and had told him that Jace had offered his help for the latest important client and that Alec should simply take a few days to rest before a very important trial was being held that would need his full attention.

Apparently there was no way to get out of this Halloween trap because everybody ganged up on him.

Kill. Him. Now.

#

The bright October morning sun was streaming through the half-closed curtains of Alec’s bedroom windows. He opened his drowsy eyes and glanced at his digital clock on the nightstand. 9:36 a.m. He definitely had slept for a serious amount of time after coming home late last night because he had wanted to prepare Jace as best as possible for this case. Alec had been working on it nonstop lately so that his adoptive brother would take over easily when Alec was gone. 

Apparently Alec was doomed to go on a holiday. According to his mother (though he suspected that it was Izzy who had secretly forced his parents to give Alec a few days off) he needed to take a break and get his head cleared. Alec had no idea what his mother had meant with those words. He didn’t need to clear his head. What he actually needed was to work on new cases and not being at home for Halloween.

God, if he could he would just book himself a ticket to Siberia. Just far, far away from his sister Isabelle who just meant good. Alec got that. And he really appreciated her care and concern every other day. But he was fine. Just fine. If they all would let him work—and not force him to celebrate this stupid holiday he hated with a passion at his sister’s home. With Simon. And the kids.

Alec rubbed with his hand over his eyes, yawning. Maybe he could just hide in bed all day long to get this day over with. Switching off his phone and the doorbell. Ignoring that the whole city was alive today, that nearly every house was decorated with scary pumpkins, skeletons and skulls, candles and other creepy Halloween stuff, that people would be walking through the streets in colorful and scary costumes just having a good time and joyful children wandering from house to house to collect candy. 

He hadn’t even got time to buy any sweets to begin with, so just pretending that he wasn’t home was probably the best solution anyhow.

Of course Alec knew deep down inside that this tempting plan wasn’t even an option. Isabelle would come over the second he didn’t show up on her doorstep and she would drag Alec’s salty and grumpy ass with her bare hands and in those 7-inch heels she still wore, even though she was about to give birth in a few weeks, out of his apartment. 

Alec’s phone rang and he swiftly groped for it. The ring tone had started to give him a headache already which got even worse when he noticed who was calling.

“Hey, Izzy.”

“Thank God, you’re awake! You won’t believe what just happened, Alec. It’s a disaster. A freaking disaster. Seriously. The whole thing—it just fucking exploded. It’s a mess. My kitchen is a mess. And it’s now too late to...and I—”

“Okay, Izzy. Breathe! Please...breathe.” Alec swung his legs out of the bed, already grabbing for his pants that lay over a stool with one hand while holding the phone with his other hand. His heart was suddenly beating fast although he really tried to remain calm. At least one of them had to focus and not freak out over this. “What’s going on? Are you in labor? And where is Simon?”

There was a sudden gasp. Then a pressed giggle. “What? No! Duh. Seriously, Alec, I still have three months left.”

Alec stopped putting on his pants. He squinted his eye. “Then why are you calling me, sounding like your house is on fire?”

“Because it is.”

“WHAT?” 

“Not figuratively,” Isabelle quietened Alec who sucked in a breath. She even dared to chuckle. Alec wanted to strangle her for giving him a heart attack.

“Izzy, what is going on?” He rubbed over his eyes. “Are you alright?” 

“Now you just sound like Simon. That man is so overprotective of me, it’s kind of annoying.”

“You still love him, though,” Alec threw in. 

He looked at the clock on his night stand again. It definitely was too early to talk about his brother-in-law. Then again, there never was a good time for that. Alec liked Simon. He did. Well, Simon definitely talked too much and he had a weird taste when it came to music and movies. But he loved Isabelle and the kids with all his heart. And that’s what did count in the end. So Alec was cool with him.

“I do.” Isabelle’s voice had a dreamy tone. “That’s why he can’t find out what happened.”

“So what _happened_ exactly, Izzy?” Alec buttoned up his pants while walking into the kitchen to get himself some coffee. He had a feeling that he might just needed coffee for the continuation of this talk with his sister.

“Well... I know you try to ignore it but as you may know today is Halloween. And Simon and I decided to have a little get-together. Just having a few friends over like Clary, Jace, Maia and Lily, Victor, Raj and you. Eating some yummy food, talking...”

“Izzy!”

“Yeah, okay.” A deep sigh. “I might have tried to... bake something.”

Alec immediately stopped putting coffee into the coffee machine. He closed his eyes for a second. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Simon’s mother gave me the family recipe for her famous pumpkin pie. She said Simon loves it. And she swore that the cake was foolproof to bake.”

Alec sighed. “Izzy, you are able to burn water with ease.”

“I am not that bad of cook. In fact, Simon and the kids never complain about my cooking abilities.”

“That’s because he’s the manager of one of the most popular restaurants in town and because of that you either eat there or he brings home food.”

Isabelle huffed. “How dare you insulting a pregnant woman like that? I’m going to tell Simon when he comes home with the twins and he will kick your ass. After I did.”

Alec suppressed a smile. “I love you, too.” 

He filled a mug with freshly brewed coffee and took a seat at the kitchen island. Even though he mostly just used his apartment for sleeping, he loved this place. It probably was a bit too big for himself and according to Isabelle it lacked a personal note because of all the white and chrome which made his apartment look like a hospital—but Alec liked it that way. Especially the view of the setting sun over Brooklyn Bridge from where he was seated now. One of the reasons why he actually bought this apartment in the first place.

“So, what happened to that ominous ‘cake’ thing?” Alec asked after taking a sip of his coffee. He could practically see Isabelle rolling her big brown eyes. 

“I told you. It ex-plo-ded.”

Alec arched an eyebrow, stunned. “Seriously? How did you achieve that?”

“I have no idea! I did everything as told in the damn recipe!”

“If you did, then why did it explode?”

Isabelle grinded her teeth. “You are so full of yourself, aren’t you?” She snapped.

“I am just being reasonable, defending the poor pie against you and your horrible baking skills.”

Silence. “Oh God, why of all people did I call you?”

“I am wondering that myself. Because last time I checked I was a lawyer, not a chef.”

“You know what, Alec? No wonder you are still single. _I_ wouldn’t even dream of dating you. Not even if you’d be the last man on earth.”

Alec shook his head and tried very hard not to roll his eyes. “Yeah, not to be like that, but even if you weren’t my sister, you are not my type.”

“So, what’s your type? Asking for a friend.”

Alec chuckled. “Stop it. And finish your awesome pumpkin pie story. It sounded hilarious so far.”

“About that. I really need your help here,” she said in a conciliatory tone, which she always used when she tried to sweet-talk her way out of it. Which made it really hard to say no. Isabelle knew that of course. “Simon is visiting his mother along with the twins and I promised him to rest because of the party tonight, so he never can find out what actually happened in the kitchen.”

“What do you need me for?” Alec surrendered, finishing his cup of coffee and rubbing his neck. He already saw himself cleaning up the mess Isabelle had made of her kitchen. He was pretty sure that not just the cake exploded. Not kind of how he imagined this day to go by but everything was better than just sitting around, thinking of his dead baby brother.

“You need to get a new pumpkin pie for me. I promised Simon a pumpkin pie for Halloween and I will not let my man down.”

“Where the hell should I get a pumpkin pie now? Today is Halloween, Izzy. I can’t just summon one for you out of thin air.”

“Relax, big brother. I called Maureen, the chef of _Alicante_ , where Simon is the manager, which you might know if you wouldn’t always refuse to go there with me because of work. Yes, I know what you wanna say,” she cut him off before he could protest. “Anyway, Maureen is apparently a life-saver not only because she feeds my family so well everytime we’re there. More importantly she promised to bake a pumpkin pie for me. You only need to go there and pick it up for me. While I try to clean up this mess. Hopefully before Simon will be back,” she muttered, sounding very stressed. Alec could only imagine how bad her kitchen might look.

“That’s all?” Alec asked suspiciously.

“Sure.”

“If I find out that you tried to blackmail me with this just to get me out of my apartment, I swear I’m—”

“Love you.”

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Alec just stared at his phone. 

Unbelievable.

#

A woman with light brown skin, long curly brown hair and a big welcoming smile opened the back door of _Alicante_ after Alec had rang the bell. “Hello. I’m Maureen. You must be Alec,” she said and held out her hand. She wore a white cook’s jacket, embroidered with the name Maureen Brown above her left breast, and black pants.

Alec shook her hand. “Yes. H-Hi. I’m...I’m Alec...Lightwood. Isabelle’s my sister,” he stuttered, nervously rubbing his neck. 

Why did he always turn into a stuttering and blushing mess outside of court? He could be fucking ruthless in court if needed. Alec knew that people looked up to him and his reputation—but as soon as he went back from being the attorney Alec Lightwood to just being Alec his self-confidence was pretty much gone. God, he hated it and wished he would be a little more outgoing like Isabelle. Or his adoptive brother Jace who were both so confident and so open. While he was an awkward turtle, as Izzy liked to call him. He just lived for his job. She had actually joked one time that he’d probably end up having a relationship with his files and cases. Alec had not been amused.

Maureen smiled. “Well, come on in. The pie just got out of the oven five minutes ago.”

Alec followed her through a long hallway right towards a big kitchen. He may never been in a professional restaurant kitchen but he somehow imagined it to be more crowded. With a lot of different people yelling at each other, clattering plates and the smell of sweat combined with heat and tasty aromas of the dishes. 

But this kitchen was empty. Nobody was there. And it looked all so very clean. Like nobody had cooked or baked here in days. There was an incredible smell of cinnamon floating through the air though and a single pie was standing on the countertop.

“That smells delicious”, Alec told Maureen. And it did. The pie looked mouth-watering, with a deep dark orange filling of pumpkin, cinnamon and other spices, combined with a golden brown rim of crunchy dough. 

“Thank you. Although you look a bit disappointed.”

“What? No, no. I am just... I dunno. I guess I expected your kitchen to be... more crowded? Are you closed today?” Alec looked around, like he was just waiting for people coming into the kitchen from a dark corner. “Please tell me you didn’t come here for Isabelle and her damn pie accident only.”

Maureen threw her head back, laughing. “Oh, we do open the restaurant in the evening for some regulars, in fact. And my staff will show up in about half an hour. So don’t worry. I just like being alone by myself in the kitchen for a few hours.”

“I totally get that,” Alec mumbled.

She frowned. “You do?”

“Yeah. I mean the being alone part. Not so much the cooking part. Though I am a way better cook than my sister. Which, honestly, isn’t really that hard.”

“Oh, I would selflessly make myself available to check out that hard part,” a male voice purred in.

Alec’s ears immediately turned bright red and a pink blush was covering his face, he was quite certain. He turned around and instantly felt his blood pulsating through his veins. 

A tall Asian man was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, smirking. He was dressed in a very low-cut magenta tunic with silver embroidery at the rim that showed off way too much smooth skin of his sculpted chest. His deep purple colored pants were so tight like they were actually painted on his long legs. Combined with the black leather boots and some pink streaks in his black hair he simply just looked beautiful and not from this earth.

Alec gulped. 

Behind his back he heard Maureen slightly giggling. “Good morning, Mr. Bane.”

The guy, Mr. Bane, rolled his eyes. “How often do I have to tell you, my precious sunshine, to call me Magnus.” He made a _tsk, tsk_ noise towards Maureen and hold out his hand to Alec. “I’m Magnus. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”

Alec just stared at the man with his mouth agape. He just couldn’t look away. The man was most likely the most handsome man he had ever saw in his entire life. His whole outfit would have looked ridiculous on every other guy but he clearly made it work so well and it suited him perfectly. He even wore glittery black nail polish—and Alec knew for a fact that his sister would probably kill for Magnus Bane’s ability to put on such a precise winged eyeliner.

“Alec.” He shook Magnus’ hand, smiling like a big damn fool. He couldn’t help himself. Especially since Magnus looked at him so charmingly, like Alec had invented the sun. Until Alec suddenly remembered why he was here. “I... was... I am ... pie. Oh, uh... I am only here to... pick up,” he stammered helplessly.

_Good job, Alec. Good job. Very smooth._

“Well, you can pick me up anytime you want, pretty boy. But that pie...,” he pointed with his finger to the delicious smelling pumpkin pie, “is mine. I am more than willing to eat this together with you though. Amongst other things.”

Alec squinted his eye. He was quite sure that he looked baffled. And not just because of Magnus Bane flirting with him—which Alec was indeed very aware of. Because things like that didn’t normally happen to him. He might be sometimes a bit too oblivious to notice if a guy flirted with him or not. But Alec wasn’t blind. Magnus Bane definitely was flirting with him. Very obvious, as a matter of fact. Because all these shameless innuendos he threw at Alec were not very subtle—they made Alec blush. 

He just didn’t understand why Magnus flirted with him in the first place. Magnus was beautiful. Alec, on the other hand, was so ... random. Incredible boring. Definitely not pretty.

Maureen stepped between the two men and pointed with her finger towards Magnus. She looked determined—like you better not mess with her. “Magnus, hands off. I mean it. That pie is for Alec’s sister.”

“Maureen, sweetheart, I need this pie! I promised to bring pie. You can’t let me down!” He whined and made such an adorable face that Alec had to restrain a smile.

“Safe your puppy eyes. You know I am immune to them.”

Magnus snorted. “You are no fun.”

Maureen chuckled and patted him sympathetically on the forearm. “So I’ve been told. Besides, why didn’t you tell me earlier that you need a pie for today? I could have easily made one for you yesterday, you idiot. Now it’s too late because I need to start preparations for the guests tonight.”

Magnus scrunched his nose. “I hate it when you sound so reasonable,” he pouted.

“One of us has to be,” she winked at him. “Alec, it was nice meeting you. Please say hello to your sister from me. And you,” she looked at Magnus very hard and Alec could have sworn that Magnus breathed in heavily, “leave him and especially this pie alone. Are we clear?”

Magnus mumbled something that Alec couldn’t quite understand. But apparently Maureen did because she shook her head and whispered “Behave!” 

“Today is Halloween.”

Maureen raised her eyebrows. “I know that. But I’m not sure if you know what trick-or-treating really means.”

“Well, all I can say is that you handed some very sweet candy to me on a silver platter.” Magnus tilted his head, eyes wandering up and down Alec’s lanky but still muscular body. Smirking, as he noticed that Alec already started blushing again.

Maureen throw her arms in the air, exasperated. “Oh God, I hate you. Please, go. Both of you. Before I’ll die of a sugar rush from just looking at you two.” 

She thrusted the pumpkin pie into Alec’s hands and shooed both of them outside of the kitchen. A second later the door was slammed behind Alec’s back.

Suddenly he was alone with Magnus. They were standing in the dimly lit restaurant itself that was only illuminated through some hidden spot lights and various electrical candles on the tables. Even with the subtle Halloween decorations it was obvious that _Alicante_ was one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York after opening three months ago. He hadn’t had a chance to eat here yet because he had been busy with his job and on top of that you need to get reservations two weeks prior, according to Isabelle.

“So, about that notorious pie,” Magnus started, smiling widely while taking another step towards Alec who held on to that pie for dear life. Like it served as a shield against Magnus. Because the way the other man was swaying his hips when coming nearer was a real reason to get arrested if Alec was being honest.

“I really can’t give it to you,” Alec said, his voice sounding slightly high-pitched. “Trust me, if I don’t show up with this damn pumpkin pie my sister is going to kill me.”

Magnus put a hand on his heart and gasped. “I definitely can’t let this happen, darling. It would be such a loss for the mankind.”

Alec frowned. “Uh... yes. I guess I ... I should go then.”

“Or you could stay with me? For as long as you like.”

“You know you are really bad when it comes to flirting with me, right?”

“Why, darling? Just because you’re still dressed in that awful sweater of yours when I know for a fact that your pale skin would look perfect against my red satin sheets doesn’t mean I am bad at flirting. It means I am considerate.”

Alec rolled his eyes excessively. “I gotta go now.”

“Fine.” Magnus sighed, a mischievous spark in his eyes. “How about a drink first? And after that you can decide. Please?”

#

“Are you drunk, Alec?” Isabelle took a step towards him, sniffing at his chest. Even with her heels on the pretty dark-haired girl only reached his brother’s shoulders.

“Noooo!”

“You smell like booze.”

“You’re imagining things,” Alec said, waving her off and putting the pumpkin pie on the countertop in Isabelle’s kitchen. It looked surprisingly very clean again. Which kept him wondering since he had expected that his sister still wasn’t done cleaning up the mess she’d made earlier. Especially since she didn’t take one single look at this pumpkin pie he brought with him! Although she had bothered him the whole morning because of it. 

“Seriously, Alec?” Isabelle followed him, her black heels clicking on the hardwood floor. “I am pregnant. Not stupid. And you have guilt written all over it.”

“I do not,” he replied, maybe a bit too passive-aggressive.

“Yes, you do.” She chuckled. “So, who is it? Do I know him?”

“Huh?”

Isabelle crossed her arms, looking very much not amused. “Do you really wanna play this game with me now, big brother?”

“What game? I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I am pregnant, Alec!”

“Twenty seconds ago you practically told me that this was irrelevant.”

“Don’t lawyer me now!”

“What’s going on here?” A man with brown hair, thick-rimmed glasses and dressed in a Han Solo costume entered the kitchen. “Don’t tell me that Alec finally met someone?” Simon sneered, hugging his wife from behind and resting his head on Isabelle’s shoulder. She leaned against him while he lay a hand on her growing belly.

Alec fidgeted with his hands in utter exasperation. “I can’t be here anymore.”

“He looks different, right?” Isabelle asked her husband, eyeing Alec suspiciously who just stood there, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah. He’s got this kind of dopey smile on his lips. And he is wearing that sweater with the holes. Although I’m guessing he thinks this counts as a costume for Halloween.” Simon grinned.

“Okay, guys, seriously. Stop it.”

“Well, he didn’t deny it, did he?” Simon checked with Isabelle who shook her head. Apart from the normal pregnancy glow Isabelle smiled in such a big and proud sisterly way that Alec feared she would set the room on fire. 

“How many times do I have to tell you before you start to believe me that I am not dating someone!” Alec burst out. He felt a headache coming behind his forehead which was great. Exactly what he needed now. “I have no time for a boyfriend.”

“So you would date. If you had time?” 

Alec shrugged flabbergasted. “I dunno? I guess... ?” 

Isabelle squealed and shared an unambiguous look with Simon. “Told you!” She sounded way too smug for Alec’s liking.

“But that’s not the point!” He added swiftly but he knew that it was too late for that. They would not leave him alone until he’d surrendered for good. A speciality of his sister. The moment she noticed something was off she wouldn’t let go of it until she got the whole truth. Alec actually liked this trait of hers. Normally. He was the same which was very helpful when it came to his job. But right now it was just annoying and Alec wished they both would let it slip.

Which would not happen. Not in a million years.

Alec sighed. Maybe he really should get this over with fast. Not that there was anything to tell. 

“Alright. I may have met someone.”

“How? When? Where? Who is he? Why didn’t you bring him with you?” Isabelle threw herself in his arms, hugging him so hard like she wanted to squeeze the air out of his lungs while bombarding him with all of her questions.

“Can you please calm down, Izzy? It’s nothing, really. So please, relax.” 

Seriously, his sister acted like he never went on a date in the past. Or had a relationship before. He had. It just... mostly it hadn’t ended very well because a lot of the time his work had gotten in the way. And according to his sister, he only had dated assholes anyway. She may had a point there. Because his last relationship with a guy named Jordan had in fact turned out to be a disaster and him being heartbroken for weeks. One of the reasons why Alec had decided that love sucked and he was better off without it.

“So was he the reason why you’re smelling like booze? Oh my god, did you guys spent the night together?” She already started to squeak, waggling with her hands in pure excitement. 

A slight blush crept over Alec’s cheek. “I’ve only just met him. We had a drink. Nothing else happened. I swear.”

“When are you seeing him again?”

“I’m not sure. We didn’t exchange numbers.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Simon choked, taken aback. He looked at his wife who just stared at her brother in disbelief.

Alec rolled his eyes, arms folded. “What? We kind of accidently ran into each other. It was all very casual. I didn’t plan any of this so I am sorry if I didn’t act like I should have.”

“But you guys talked, right? And looking at your broad grin—I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy in a very long time—you really like the guy. So what’s holding you back?”

“I don’t know, okay?”

Isabelle shook her head and hugged her brother’s forearm in an understanding way. “Alec, you need to stop planning every step of your life. It’s not healthy, trust me. Sometimes you have to take a risk. You, of all people, deserve to be happy.”

“He is out of my league anyway.” Alec confessed, his voice sounding very weak. “Believe me, Izzy. Just this one time.”

“Yeah, because you—tall, dark and handsome—are so bad looking yourself,” Simon chimed in, munching on a piece of pumpkin pie.

Isabelle and Alec looked at him with narrowed eyes, slightly bemused.

“You’re not my type, Simon. I’m afraid,” Alec deadpanned.

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

Isabelle laughed.

“I am going to see my nieces now,” Alec declared, about to leave the interrogation center. “Otherwise I probably end up being set up on a blind date before I know it.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.”

Alec took a deep breath. “I’m leaving now.”

“But you haven’t taken a look at your costume yet.”

Alec stopped abruptly. He was sure he looked like lightning just struck him. “Excuse me?” 

“You can’t go trick-or-treating with the girls without a nice costume. And Simon is right—that sweater doesn’t count. Which I’m not only saying because I work in the fashion industry.”

“I’m staying in the back!” Alec said, irritated. “I don’t need to disguise myself for doing that.”

“Yes, you do. It’s Halloween!”

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. “So I’ve been told.”

There was a reason why he normally avoided his family on Halloween and instead burrowed himself in work. Not only because work didn’t remind him of Max. Mostly because it didn’t try to talk and annoy the hell out of him. Like his sister and his brother-in-law who had tried to set him up for months now. No matter how often he had told them that he didn’t have time for a boyfriend. 

They never listened to him. Of course they didn’t.

“Out of curiosity, Izzy, as what are you dressing up?” Alec asked, arms folded before his chest. He was waiting for quite an impressive answer to be honest. Especially since Isabelle annoyed him with this stupid costume topic for days already.

Isabelle spun around with a flourish. “As the Black Widow of course.”

Alec squinted his eyes. “That’s not a costume! You always dress like that.”

“Relax, I am putting on my red-haired wig later,” she assured him and grinned impishly.

“That clearly makes a difference,” Alec snorted. 

This discussion was getting ridiculous. He should have stuck to his plan in the first place—switching off his phone and the door bell and spending the day in bed. No annoying family. Just him and some beautiful and relaxing silence. 

What a tempting image.

“Here it is,” Simon said, a big-broad grin on his lips when he handed out a suit bag to Alec who looked at it quite sceptical. Like he wasn’t sure if Simon was fooling him. Or if he was dead serious. Alec hoped it was the latter.

“This is a joke, right?” He said after he unzipped the suit bag. Simon and Isabelle shared some excitedly looks. It was like they were watching their kids opening the Christmas presents. Except Alec didn’t want any presents at all. And certainly not a present like this. Ever.

“I’m not wearing that!” Alec shouted horrified.

“C’mon dude.” Simon patted his shoulder, feigning hurt. “It took me quite some persuasion to get it, so the least I expect is some gratitude from your side.”

“I am not making a fool of myself dressing up like this. Forget it. Over my dead body. I mean it.”

“You know you are exaggerat—” Isabelle interjected, trying to sound reasonable here but clearly failing because Alec just shut her up with one deadly look.

“I don’t know what’s your problem, man. I think it’s perfect for you. Look, it even comes with a bow and quiver.”

Alec pursed his lips into a thin line. “Still not wearing it.”

“Maybe we should have loaned the Chewbacca costume. I told you, Izzy, it would have been so cool if your brother could have been dressed as my sidekick. Two best buddies fighting against Darth Vader, the whole universe and ending up with beautiful Princess Leia.” Simon told them both way too enthusiastically. 

Isabelle smiled adoringly at her husband. “But I’m going as the Black Widow,” she threw in, keeping a straight face.

Simon shrugged and pecked her on the cheek. “I still love you, baby.”

“You two are so in love, it’s quite sickening. Please control yourself in front of my nephew,” Alec quipped while leaving the kitchen to finally go and see his two adorable nieces.

“You’re just jealous,” Isabelle yelled after him, amused.

“Still not wearing this, Izzy!”

# 

“Please, please, uncle Alec. Just one more house. Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee?”

Alec crouched down to Jasmine who looked up to him with big brown eyes, just like her mother’s. His six year old niece was disguised as a little Princess Leia. Alec suspected that Simon was behind this. While her twin sister was wearing a Red-Riding-Hood costume. They both looked so adorable while pouting at him that he simply wasn’t able to say no to this plea. Their parents would kill him. That was a given.

“Jasmine, honey, don’t you think you already have collected enough sweets?” Both of their buckets filled with chocolate bars, cookies and dozens of candy. Alec actually was kind of impressed that his two nieces were still able to carry their buckets around.

She shook her head. “It’s Halloween, uncle Alec.”

That seemed to be a new code word for something. Alec really should try and figure out what it stood for soon. Because his whole family seemed to blackmail him with it.

He sighed. “Alright. But that will be the last house! Understood?”

The two girls nodded unanimous and ran off to rang the door bell. 

The brownstone house was decorated with illuminated figures of ghosts and skulls. Various pumpkins lined up the stairs to the front door, spiderwebs were hanging in the windows. Alec had to admit that it looked both spooky and impressive. The person who lived here clearly loved Halloween. 

Alec watched from afar as the door opened and the girls immediately screamed “Trick or treat”. He chuckled.

“Aren’t these Princess Leia and Red-Riding-Hood?” A man dressed as the perfect copy of Jack Sparrow purred. The lamp above his head illuminated his gorgeous face with the thick-smudged eyeliner. Alec could have sworn for a second that he looked slightly familiar. 

“And both of you look so pretty”, Jack Sparrow continued and reached behind himself to get a bowl full of sweets. He put a ton of chocolate bars into the buckets of Jasmine and Sarah who both beamed at him. Alec was almost certain that their buckets must weighed as much as each of his nieces by now.

After thanking the man for the candy, Jasmine and Sarah wished him “Happy Halloween” and ran back to Alec who was waiting for his nieces at the end of the stair. He listened to them babbling and giggling, showing him proudly what they collected this evening. 

Suddenly, the eyes of Alec and Jack Sparrow, who was still leaning against the door frame watching them, met. 

Alec sucked in a breath, dumbstruck. _This can’t be real._ He was pretty sure it was a bad joke. Or some mirage. Most likely. It was Halloween after all. Scary, spooky Halloween.

Jack Sparrow smirked. “Well, hello, pretty boy. I think you’ve just aimed for my heart, haven’t you?”

Alec wanted to die on the spot when Magnus reminded him that he was, in fact, wearing a costume. The damn Robin Hood costume Simon and Isabelle had chosen for him. He looked even more ridiculous in it as he thought he would. Especially with this hat where a feather was attached to the side. Isabelle had tried to assure him that he looked dashing in it. He had looked at her with a deadly glare which she had just shrugged off with a laugh. 

He still couldn’t believe that his sister and his brother-in-law talked him into such a stupid and bad costume.

“Magnus. What are you doing here?” 

Magnus chuckled. “First of all, it’s _Captain_ Jack Sparrow this evening, my darling. Secondly, I know this might sound shocking to you but I actually live here.”

He stepped up to Alec, swaying his hips in such a sexy way again that Alec started to blush all over. He really needed to chill. It wasn’t like Alec had never saw a good looking guy in his life before. But normally the handsome guys didn’t flirt with him so openly. And most of all he didn’t make a fool of himself when talking to them.

Jasmine tugged at his olive-green rexine vest that he was wearing over a white shirt. “He is talking to you, uncle Alec,” she reminded him because he was still staring at Magnus who simply looked so good in that costume of this famous pirate from the movies.

Though Alec had to admit that Magnus definitely never looked more gorgeous as when they first met—with the goatee stubble, the black eyeliner and the pink streaks in his hair. Just Magnus. Even with all the glitter and makeup he looked more pure and real than with this costume.

“I’m afraid he is,” Alec muttered, after exhaling heavily.

Sarah giggled. “He looks beautiful.”

“He does.”

“Well, well, Alexander. Was that actually a compliment coming out of your mouth?”

Alec snorted. “Shut up.”

“I certainly know something that might really shut me up, darling. But I don’t think it would be appropriate to discuss this in front of your lovely nieces”, he said with a smug grin.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Alec was pretty sure his face resembled a hazard warning lamp by now.

Out of nowhere a gray tabby cat was rubbing his thick head against Magnus’ legs. He grabbed the feline and handed it to Jasmine. “How about you two play with Chairman Meow for a bit while I talk to your uncle, girls?”

Jasmine and Sarah squeaked. They started to pet the Chairman who instantly purred. The cat didn’t even try to hide how much he enjoyed the attention coming from the two little girls.

Magnus dragged Alec by the collar of his shirt to a more secure place a few metres away from Jasmine and Sarah. They were now standing under a tree, barely lit from the light of a street lamp.

“So tell me, darling, what happened? We were just talking and enjoying each other’s company, at least I did. And then I turn my head and next thing I know you are gone. Why? Did I make you feel uncomforable?”

“No.”

“Then tell me why you did run off, Alec.”

“I told you. My sister was waiting for the pumpkin pie.”

Magnus closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, his eyes had lost the previous spark. Now they just looked sad. And disappointed. “We both know that isn’t the real reason.” His voice sounded weak. 

Alec hated himself that he was the reason for it. 

He took a deep breath and straightened his back. “I ... I ... I don’t under— ... understand this. You. Me. I just ...” He gave up since it was clear that he apparently was not able to form the words to make Magnus understand what he had been fighting off since the moment they had met.

Magnus cocked his head to look at Alec. “What? What don’t you understand, Alec?”

“You,” Alec blurted out. “You... you’re confusing me.”

“How am I confusing you? I thought my flirting was pretty obvious and—”

“That’s exactly my point, Magnus! You flirt. You make shameless innuendos. But I have no idea if you mean any of it. If any of this is real.”

Magnus pressed his lips together. “Well, alright. I’m sorry if my flirting made you feel uncomfortable. I thought you liked me,” he said, the hurt more than audible in his voice.

“But I do like you!”

“Then why are you glaring at me like that?” 

“I am not glaring.” 

And then Alec put his hands on Magnus’ face and smashed their mouths together. He heard when Magnus gasped for air because the kiss took him by surprise. Magnus’ warm breath caressed Alec’s cheek. It was such an incredible feeling, so different from everything he ever experienced when kissing someone, that he stepped away. He breathed heavily.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alec,” Magnus replied in a dreamy voice, nothing more than a whisper.

“Is that good or bad?” Alec asked when leaning in for another kiss. His lips brushed over Magnus’ cheek tenderly before he pressed his mouth on Magnus’. Strong. Intense. Without any doubt. Nothing like the first kiss where the fear of one of them pulling away and running off was standing strong between them.

Magnus’ hand cupped Alec’s neck to pull him even more into the kiss. He sucked at Alec’s bottom lip and Alec had to force himself to fight back a moan when Magnus’ hands started wandering down his spine, grabbing his hips.

It seemed to take them both an eternity to end that kiss. Both breathless afterwards, their eyes kind of hazy.

“As much as I regret saying this, I think we need to stop.” Magnus’ heart was beating like a drum against his chest where Alec’s hand lay.

“I don’t want to”, Alec whispered in the crook of Magnus’ neck.

Magnus chuckled. “I know. But your nieces are waiting for you. Besides, I promised to be at this party that my restaurant manager is throwing.”

Alec’s head jerked back, frowning. “Simon Lewis?”

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded. “You know him?”

“He’s my brother-in-law. Which makes you the owner of _Alicante_. You clearly could have told me earlier,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. 

“I thought you knew. Why else would I have been there in the first place, darling?”

Alec shrugged. “How should I know?”

“Oh, Alexander, you sweet innocent child.”

“I am definitely not so innocent when it comes to things that aren’t suitable for children’s eyes, believe me,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear while his hand was running over Magnus’ impressive bicep until resting on the small of his back.

“Was that a pun, Alexander? Look at you.” Magnus smirked.

“It’s your bad influence.” He kissed Magnus’ forehead before he turned around to leave. Even though he really didn’t want to. But he would see Magnus again very soon. In less than an hour to be precise. He couldn’t wait. Couldn’t wait to kiss him again. To hug him. And just be near to him.

“Alexander?”

Alec turned around, a big goofy smile on his lips. “Hm?”

“Think of me when you shoot your arrows.”

“Oh God, you really need to stop.” He laughed.

“Make me.”

“Soon.”

#

Alec had to practically force Jasmine and Sarah to walk back home. They didn’t want to leave Chairman Meow. And looking at the feline’s content face, he didn’t want that either. Alec had to swear that they would all visit the Chairman very soon. 

“Uncle Alec?” 

“Yes, Sarah?”

“Is Magnus your boyfriend?”

“I’m not sure.”

“But you kissed him. We saw that.”

Alec smiled. He was almost sure he looked like a fool. And not just because of this ridiculous costume. “I did kiss him.”

“You like Magnus,” Jasmine declared.

“I very much do.”

“Well, then he is your boyfriend.”

Alec just chuckled and decided that he couldn’t wait for Simon to explain to his girls the thing about love. It probably would be a glorious talk. Right after trying to tell them that they won’t get a cat.

Well, Alec thought, maybe Halloween wasn’t indeed so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?
> 
> I am living for kudos and comments. Either here or over at my tumblr [magnusandalexander](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) (yes, I changed my url recently because I am Malec trash!).
> 
> Thanks for reading, pumpkins. I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy thing no matter what.
> 
> take care,  
> A.


End file.
